Waste
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: When he entered the house, he noticed Sam wasn't there. He went into the kitchen where he found a note, one that terrified him to the core. It read, 'Come and find us'. The note wasn't signed, but Danny knew who it was. His eyes started to glow green violently as he nearly growled out the name. "Mona." (Sequel to The Hollow)
1. Chapter 1

**WAPA!**

**Alright, well... uhh... sequel to The Hollow. If you haven't read Risen or The Hollow, you should probably go do that so... Let's do this thing**

* * *

It was Fall yet again in Amity Park, which meant hoodies, perfect temperatures, and raking. Lots and lots of raking. But it also meant Halloween, costumes, and decorations. Sam hated it. She used to _love_ this time of the year to the point where she used to decorate her house without her parents' consent, now, she could care less about it. This all dated back to that time in October when Mona showed up, and Sam's Halloween spirit went nothing but down hill since then.

"Hey Sam, where should I put the skeleton?" Danny asked from outside the front door. He had took up the responsibility of decorating the house for Halloween, which he pretty much had to participate in. Pretty much everyone knew where he lived, and kids from the neighborhood always looked forward to a scary ghost story from the famous Danny Phantom on Halloween night. It was kind of cute actually.

"I don't care." She said, giving him a look from inside the house. Danny came inside, holding a plastic skeleton that was almost as tall as him.

"Come on, you used to love this time of year,"

"Yeah, that was before a monstrosity of evil came along and ruined it for me." Danny rolled his eyes before hearing the pitter-patter of feet coming towards him, and a playful smile came to his lips, knowing Leo was just around the corner. As soon as he came into view, Danny held the skeleton right up to Leo's face.

"Boo!" Leo squealed before realizing it was Danny behind it, then got mad for the unreasonable scaring.

"Daddy!" He said unhappily, looking up at him angrily.

"I'm just joking, squirt," Danny said as Leo followed him into the kitchen. Leo was only four years old, but very smart for his age. He had black hair like both parents but inherited Danny's blue eyes, and looks, even if Leo acted more like his mother.

"Did Daddy scare you?" Sam asked. Leo crossed his arms unhappily.

"Daddy's mean today," He said.

"Daddy's mean everyday, just not to you." Danny shook his head at her and she flashed him a cocky smile. He was about to go back outside when a blue mist escaped from both Danny and Leo's mouths. Danny looked at Sam and handed her Leo.

"Go down to the basement, I'll handle this." Sam nodded and did as he said, disappearing into the basement. Danny flew up into the air and phased through the roof, turning from Fenton to Phantom as he did. He looked around, not seeing any visible ghosts near.

"Who the hell has the balls to even come _near_ my family?" He asked. About fifteen feet across from him, Walker materialized in front of him, but with his hands out as if he was showing he wasn't here to fight.

"I just want to talk to you." Danny looked around, expecting to see his goons show up soon. Force of habit. "I'm not kidding. It's just you and me, we need to discuss something." He said. Danny eyed him before lowering himself to the ground, never breaking eye contact with Walker as he did. Walker put his hands down, seeing as Danny dropped his defenses against him. "It's about that spirit you sent to my prison." Danny froze once he realized what Walker was talking about.

"Mona." He said. Before Leo was even born, Mona had returned, but Danny thought he had ended this whole battle when he sent her to the Ghost Zone to rot in Walker's prison, but apparently not.

"It turns out she has... escaped," Walker started. Danny's eyes shot him daggers.

"What do you mean _escaped_?" He asked.

"You said she was possessing a body for so long that she eventually turned into a soul. You were wrong. She wasn't in the body long enough so she started to slowly revert back to a human, and you know humans are the ghosts of our world as you say,"

"So, you're saying she's back."

"Yes." Danny couldn't even imagine what could happen. The first time she came around, she killed two people and injured one, then tried to get rid of Sam and Tucker. The second time around, she attacked Sam again and was the cause of a miscarriage. Now that him and Sam had Leo, he feared the worst knowing what happened to their first unborn child. Danny flew right up to Walker and grabbed him by the collar.

"I give you one job and you couldn't even contain a mere human?" He asked angrily. He pushed Walker away from him with so much force he nearly rammed Walker into the ground. "Your goons are going to stay here in Amity Park and look for her. I'm _not_ going to be on my own with this." Walker regained his composure and nodded. Normally, he would be against Danny, but this was partially his fault, and according to the rules, he had to clean up his own mess.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you get to slack off," Walker started, pointing a finger at him, "you have to work just as hard as my men."

"Deal." Walker nodded before flying off, and Danny watched him until he was out of view. Danny sighed and reverted back to Fenton as he went inside and headed to the basement door. He opened it and shouted out to Sam.

"All clear," He said before heading to the kitchen. Sam came up with Leo and went up to him.

"What happened?" She asked. Danny picked up Leo from off the floor and balanced him on his hip.

"Mona escaped Walker's prison." He said.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Well, you never believed me." He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. Was she really bringing up something that happened years ago? He was stupid then, he's opened his eyes now that the whole Mona situation passed four years ago.

"What are you saying?" He asked, crossing his arms. Sam knew what that meant; he was getting defensive, and when he got defensive, they always got into a fight, and she didn't want to do it in front of Leo.

"Nothing, but are you going to find her?" Sam asked. Danny huffed and brought Leo over to the stairs where he lowered him back down to the ground.

"Go up to your room for a little bit, okay?" Danny asked.

"Okay," He watched as Leo made his way up the stairs then turn into his room. He looked back at Sam who was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Yes, I'm going to look for her, but I'm not the only one." He said as he walked up to her. "Walker is going to help."

"_Walker_?" Sam questioned, wondering why one of his enemies would even think about helping him.

"Yeah, because it's partially his fault that she escaped so I made him help me along with his guards."

"Well, you can't be searching _all_ the time, you should work out shifts. Someone can look in the early morning, you can look while Leo is at Pre-K, another one can look in the afternoon and Walker can look at night." Danny nodded in agreement.

"I like the way you think."

"Face it, this thinking has saved your ass on more than one occasion." Danny tried not to look at the smug look he knew she was giving him, for they both knew she was right.

"Oh, shut up,"

* * *

**UGHHH I can't think, I'm too tired**

**Please review for more :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... Hai guise**

**Enjoy this chapter, it's a long one...**

* * *

"Danny..."

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"That I should sleep, because I can't." It's only been a few days since Walker had told Danny about Mona escaping. It's been days and Danny was hoping Walker and his crew would have made some progress by now, but so far, nothing. Danny's been losing sleep just worrying about it, and would even go out and help whoever was patrolling search the city when it wasn't even his shift.

"You have to at least try," It was two in the morning, and Danny didn't even sleep a wink.

"I'm way too scared about this, there's no way I'll be able to relax until I find Mona." Sam sat up to look at Danny who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You don't think that I'm scared? You know what happened last time, of course I'm scared. I just don't think Mona is stupid enough to come directly in our house, especially with Leo nearby. You and I both know you'd rip her throat out." Danny sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"Leo is my biggest concern."

"Then bring him in here. Let him sleep with us until this whole thing is done with. Maybe it will help you sleep." Sam laid back down as Danny looked at their door. He got up and left the room, walking into the one right next to theirs, dimly lit with a night light. Leo was fast asleep in his bed, wearing an over sized T shirt and shorts as pajamas, and Danny couldn't help but to smile down on him; Leo was his little man.

He went over to his bed and picked him up so Leo's head was resting on his shoulder, then turned his night light off before switching from Leo's room back into his.

"Move over," Danny told Sam as he slipped into bed. Leo groggily crawled into the middle so he was between both parents before falling fast asleep again. Danny, surprisingly, did the same. He was quite more relaxed now that Leo was here, knowing he could protect him in case anything went wrong. He only slept six hours, waking up at eight o'clock in the morning. He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow.

"Daddy," Leo's voice rang out from beside him, "you awake?" Danny could feel him stand up on the bed and lean his elbows on Danny's back, climbing on top of him. Danny sighed.

"Well, I am now." He sat up, but Leo still clung to his back, giggling as Danny stood up from the bed and carried him like that to his room. "Come on, we have to get you ready for Pre-K." Danny said as he crouched down to get Leo off his back.

"Today's blue day, 'member Daddy?" Leo asked. Danny grunted; who's idea was it to have 'color' days in Pre-K anyway?

"Right, right, blue day," He muttered as he went over to Leo's closet. He tossed him a blue T shirt and jeans and a sweatshirt before heading for the door to get ready for the day himself. "After you're dressed, brush your teeth, okay? Then come down stairs for breakfast."

"Okay." Danny left Leo's room and entered his, closing the door as he came in. He went over to his closet and put on black jeans and a white long sleeved T shirt where he pushed the sleeves back up to his forearms.

"'You taking Leo to school?" Sam asked groggily from the bed.

"Yup."

"Today's blue day."

"Yes, I know Darling," He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Snippy,"

"It's eight in the morning, I'm not all sunshine and happiness."

"When are you _ever_ sunshine and happiness."

"Good point." He quickly slipped his sneakers on and looked over at Sam, walking over to the side of her bed. "So, want to tell me what happened with that altercation about Mona the other day?" He asked. She turned around to face him.

"_Altercation_? That was _not_ an altercation."

"It sure wasn't friendly." She sighed and turned back around so her back was to him.

"It was nothing, just let it go." She said.

"Well, you obviously can't let it go so I want to know what's up." She sighed and sat up, turning so she was facing him, even if her gaze fell to her hands, where she was fiddling with her fingers.

"You didn't believe me about the whole Mona thing. _Twice_. And I trust you so easily."

"I trust you, Sam. I trust you with my life, you know that. The Mona thing was just hard to believe because I thought she was gone for good last time. And I mean, even if I didn't show it, I was nervous about our wedding. I thought you might get cold feet and the paranoia got the best of me. I never want to falter your trust." He said. He couldn't believe that she had bottled up all of that inside of her for all this time, and it was all his fault. He really should have trusted her, now, this will always be hanging over his head. "Are we good?" He asked, holding his fist out. She looked at his fist before cracking a small smile, hitting her fist against his in a fist pump.

"Yeah, we're good." He smiled and leaned down, giving her a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you after I'm done patrolling." He said.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." He phased through the floor and landed in the kitchen where Leo was already, eating a granola bar at the kitchen table. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm eating," He stated.

"Bring it in the car with you, let's go." Danny grabbed Leo's school folder and they headed out to his car where Danny strapped Leo in his booster seat in the back before heading to the driver's seat. It only took ten minutes to get to his school, so he parked not too far away and brought Leo inside where all the other kids were. When Danny got to the door, he signed Leo in but noticed the teacher was absent and was replaced with a new women, one with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What happened to Ms. Netfield?" He asked.

"She's out sick, I'm Ms. Willer, I'll be filling in." Danny was about to say more, but a blue mist escaped from his mouth, distracting him.

"Sorry, I got to go," He made his way through the crowd of other parents and went back to the parking lot where Bullet was. Danny almost glared at him and pushed him back by his chest until they were by his car. "Don't show up in a public place, _especially_ if there's children." He said.

"Sorry, but it's your shift." Bullet said.

"Any progress?"

"None."

"Seriously? Where the hell is she hiding?"

"It's not like she's a ghost, we can't track her or anything." He pushed the Fenton Thermos into Danny's chest, just in case a ghost showed up when he was patrolling. "Good luck." Bullet flew off, probably going back to Walker, wherever he was. Danny sighed and turned to Phantom before he to flew off, ready to patrol.

As Ms. Willer watched Danny fly off from the window, she looked back at the kids in class who were busy drawing and talking. She spotted Leo at his table where two little girls came up to him and started to talk to him. Like father like son. When they left, Willer went over to him and knelt down beside him.

"So, your daddy is Danny Phantom?" She asked.

"Yeah," Leo answered.

"What's your Mommy's name?"

"Sam." Willer mentally cursed. So they were still together, that certainly was going to make this harder. She just nodded at Leo as he looked up at her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

"My Uncle Tucker. He loves when I make him drawin's,"

"I bet."

* * *

Danny searched everywhere; neighborhoods, shopping centers, he even went over another town just in case she was playing it safe, but by the end of his shift, he couldn't find anything. He waited for one of Walker's guards to take his place before he went back to Leo's Pre-K to pick him up, his hopes low in not making any progress.

"Mr. Fenton," Ms. Willer started as he came up to the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't think your son has taken a liking towards me. He's acting out in class and not listening, unless, he's always like this..." She started. Danny had to stop his jaw from dropping. _Leo_ was acting like that? He's never acted like that a day in his life.

"_My_ son?" Danny asked.

"Yes." She confirmed as Leo went up to Danny. "We're going to have to talk about it later. I'm here until five, stop by whenever you have time," She said as she went back into the class room. Danny's jaw unhinged by then as he led Leo outside to the car. Before he opened the car door to get in, he turned to look at Leo.

"You're acting bad in school?" He asked.

"No," Leo said.

"Your teacher just told me you were bad."

"No, Daddy, I was good." Danny shook his head and opened the car door for Leo to get into the back seat where his booster seat was.

"I'm going to tell Mommy you're lying then you're _really_ going to be in trouble."

"But Daddy, I'm not lyin', I was good!" Danny didn't know what to believe. Leo has always been a good kid, he never gave anyone a problem, especially in school. But even if Leo was telling the truth, why would a teacher lie about a four year old? He didn't know, but he would find out in a few hours.

* * *

**Isn't Leo the cutest...WHEN HE'S NOT IN TROUBLE**

**Come on guys, this chapter was long, I need more reviews **

**I FEED OFF OF THEM **

**I'm just kidding... or am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Another long ass chapter, enjoy dat shit :P**

* * *

"Sam," Danny called as he and Leo walked through the front door. With no answer, he went into the living room where she usually was and stood in front of her, blocking her view from the TV. She looked up at him as she threw the remote aside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you know how your son acted in school today?"

"Uh-oh, whenever you say 'your son', I know it's not good..."

"He was acting out. _Leo_, of all people, was the trouble maker today," Danny said as he sighed and fell backwards onto the couch next to Sam. She looked over at Leo who was standing across from her.

"Leo, is that true?" She asked.

"No Mommy, I was good! I never gots in trouble at all," He defended. Sam looked over at Danny with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know Danny, it's not like Leo to be a problem. Maybe Ms. Netfield is mistaken,"

"It wasn't Ms. Netfield, it was a substitute." He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. "I have to go back to the school before it closes and talk to her about this..."

"Great." Sam said sarcastically. She looked at Leo and stood up, nodding towards the kitchen. "Come on Leo, I know you're dying for a sandwich," She said as they all got up to head to the kitchen. Leo sat down at the kitchen table as Sam prepared lunch for him where Danny just leaned against one of the counters.

"Anyway, did you find anything when you went patrolling?" She asked him.

"I found _nothing_. Not a thing." Sam huffed angrily.

"Where the fuc-"

"Language." Danny reminded her before she could finish.

"I think we have more to worry about than my language in front of a four year old."

"Look, we'll find her. We're working around the clock, one of us are bound to find her."

"Right," She said, carrying a plate over to Leo and placing it in front of him. "Don't you have a parent-teacher conference to go to about our little trouble maker?" She asked. He sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out his keys.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." He left the house and went back into his car, setting his course for Casper Elementary again, which only took a few minutes. Now that school was out, there were more parking spaces available, and he picked one in the first row that was closest to the school. He got out of his car and locked the doors with the button on his keys as he went inside the school. He stopped outside Leo's class room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Ms. Willer?" He asked. She emerged from the back of the room, appearing as though she was tidying up.

"Oh, Mr. Fenton, come in," She said, allowing him to step deeper into the room. "Or should I call you Mr. Phantom?" She asked. Danny shot her a small smile.

"No, Mr. Fenton is alright," He reassured. He leaned against the teacher's desk as Ms. Willer walked towards the front of the room and closed the door.

"Well, we might as well go on to the subject involving your son," She said. Danny shifted uncomfortably, he'd never been in this situation before, he never even _thought_ Leo would be one to _put_ him in this situation.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way he acted, I mean, he's never acted that way before, I don't know what has gotten over him,"

"Well, sometimes kids act out when there's a problem at home. Is your home life alright?" Danny crossed his arms over his chest, already starting to get defensive. There really wasn't any need to go digging into his personal life, even if it did concern Leo.

"It's perfectly fine."

"Are you and your wife doing alright? I'd hate to have Leo hear any sort of problems you might have," She asked, hoping he would give her the answer she really wanted.

"No, me and Sam are fine." Well that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She mentally cursed as Danny spoke up, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe he's just not used to you being his teacher or something, I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow... How long will Ms. Netfield be out for?" She didn't know how much longer she could control herself. After seeing Danny as just a sixteen year old kid back then, and seeing him as a twenty nine year old man now drove her crazy, and now that she was alone with him, she could do whatever she wanted.

"She's going to be out for a while." A confused expression came across Danny's face.

"Why, did something happen to her?" He asked.

"She's in the hospital."

"What? Why?" She finally cracked her famous devious smile.

"Because I put her there." A desk was suddenly thrown his way, and he ducked just in time to miss it. Danny now realized who he was up against; it was Mona. He felt so stupid knowing she was right in front of his face the whole time and never even knew. He turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards her with his legs out, kicking her all the way across the room.

"Walker!" He shouted, hoping he would be near enough to be able to hear him. "So, this was just a trap to lower me here?" He asked Mona as she stood up from the floor.

"Yeah, and look how well it worked." She said with a sinister smile on her face, although a bruise was forming on her cheek from the fall. Danny flew up to her and grabbed her around the throat.

"If you even go _near_ my son again, I will make sure to kill you slowly and painfully."

"You don't have the decency." She choked out before Danny felt a desk hit into his back, making him lose his grip on Mona. She pushed him down and sent more desks towards him, all of them piling on top of him as she fled. As Danny tried to get out from underneath the chairs, Walker showed up, seeing Danny crawl out from underneath the pile.

"You called?" He asked.

"A little late there." Danny huffed as he stood up straight.

"What happened?"

"I found Mona, she's posing as a teacher, but she changed her whole look, she looks completely different."

"Which explains why we couldn't find her so easily."

"I don't get it, how can she alter her appearance so quickly?" He suddenly had a thought, looking over at Walker who looked quite guilty. "Did you say _when_ she escaped your prison?"

"Umm... A couple of weeks ago, actually," Danny stared at him angrily.

"You knew this thing escaped and you didn't come to me until _weeks_ later? Who knows what she has done or planned in that time!"

"Look, we're helping you now, isn't that all that matters?"

"No," Danny said, pointing at him, "you should have came to me right after she escaped, she has a shit ton of mileage on us because she's been out for so long." He huffed angrily as he started to float off the ground. "Keep looking for her, and come to me if you find anything." He phased through the ceiling and went into the parking lot, flying into his car as he turned back to Fenton. He drove home quickly, wanting to desperately get home to Sam and Leo. He parked his car in the driveway and rushed inside, seeing them both in the living room on the couch together.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"Leo's not going to school for a while." He said.

"It went that bad?"

"No. I found Mona. She was posing as Leo's substitute teacher."

"Are you kidding me? What happened?"

"Well, the whole thing about Leo was a lie, it was just a trap to lower me there and it worked. We had a little battle but it wasn't successful on my part." He took his shirt off and turned around so Sam was looking at his back. "Is it bad?" He asked, knowing that was the target of most of the hits he took.

"Dammit Danny, what did she hit you with?" Sam asked as she got up off the couch and took a better look at his back, seeing there was bruising pretty much covering his whole back and it was already turning purple.

"Desks. It wasn't a fun experience." He said as he turned around to meet her gaze. "She's human, but she still has powers. And she changed her whole appearance, she doesn't even look like herself anymore."

"How'd she do that?"

"Ask Walker. He's the one who knew she escaped, yet didn't tell me until weeks passed by." Sam swiped a hand down her face as Danny tugged his shirt back on, sighing as she looked back at Leo.

"Do you think she got any information out of Leo?" She asked.

"Find out." Sam went over to Leo who was still on the couch, and Sam crouched down in front of him to meet his eye level.

"Hey Leo, did your new teacher ask you anything or talked to you about anything today?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, she aksed if my daddy was really Danny Phantom, and I said yes."

"Anything else?"

"She aksed about you too Mommy, then aksed what I was drawin', and I told her it was for Uncle Tucker."

"Speaking of Uncle Tucker," Sam started as she stood up to face Danny, "maybe Leo should stay with him for a while."

"No way. I trust Tucker and everything, but I'm Leo's dad. _I'm_ protecting him."

"And that's exactly what Mona thinks you'll do. She knows you'd never leave Leo's side. If we let Leo stay with Tucker, it will throw her off." He looked at Leo who stared up at him with big blue eyes, totally unaware of the danger that surrounded him.

"I don't know," He said.

"Then have Bullet stay with them, too. If anything happens, he'll protect them." He sighed and looked at Sam who was staring back at him, waiting for an answer.

"Fine. I'll call Tucker." He left the room and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he knew all too well. It only rang three times before Tucker picked up on the other end.

"Hey Danny," He greeted.

"Hey Tuck."

"You don't sound so happy."

"No, not really. Look, something has come up..."

"What has?"

"Mona." Tucker didn't say anything from the other end, so Danny assumed he was shocked, which he was. Tucker thought Mona would be locked up in the Ghost Zone forever, but she somehow she found a way to make it back to the real world.

"But how?" He asked Danny.

"She wasn't a full soul yet, so when she was in Walker's prison, she reverted back to human and escaped."

"Dude, this girl will _not_ give up, will she?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. But look, Walker and his henchmen have been helping me and I found her and she knows about Leo. The last thing she'd expect would be for me to abandon him, so can he stay with you for a while?"

"Of course, he's always welcomed to stay here."

"Thanks Tucker. Bullet will be there with you guys in case anything happens."

"Alright, I'll see you in a while."

"Okay, bye." Danny put the phone down and groaned loudly. "That was the most painful thing I have ever had to do," He said as he walked back into the living room where Sam and Leo were.

"You know what the second painful thing is? You packing Leo's overnight bag." She said. Danny groaned loudly again as he made his way up the stairs.

"You're killing me, Sam!" He shouted as he made it to Leo's room. Sam shook her head and watched as Leo jumped back up onto the couch with her, adjusting himself so he was sitting next to her. Sam looked at him before taking him by the waist and placing him in her lap so he was facing her.

"Look Leo, you're going to be spending some time at Uncle Tucker's house," She started. A bright smile lit up on his face, one that matched Danny's almost perfectly.

"Yay! I get to see Uncle Tucker!" He cheered. A weak smile crossed Sam's lips.

"If anything goes wrong, use your powers, okay?" Danny's looks weren't the only thing Leo inherited from him. He also had some of Danny's powers, including invisibility, intangibility, flight and ectoblasts, which they discovered a long time ago. Try having to watch a baby that would disappear on you all the time.

"But you an' Daddy said not to use them,"

"But if there's an emergency, you use them. Got it?" Sam asked sternly, getting a nod out of Leo.

"Okay." He said.

"Good." Leo wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and hugged her tightly as she wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. Danny came down the stairs and dropped Leo's sleep away bag by his feet, causing both Leo and Sam to look up at him.

"Ready?" He asked. Leo nodded and hopped off of Sam's lap, joining Danny by the door.

"Bye Leo, I love you." Sam said.

"I love you too, Mommy," He said. Danny sighed as he took Leo's hand, leaving the house and heading to his car. He placed Leo in his booster seat in the back before plopping his bag in the passenger's seat and rounding to the other side of the car to get into the driver's seat. He started the engine and started down the street, knowing it'd be a short ride; Tucker lived only fifteen minutes away. He lived in the same area as before, but this time he upgraded to a house instead of renting out the bottom half of a two part house. When Danny pulled into the driveway, Leo didn't hesitate to get out of the car, well, he literally phased through the car, and ran up to Tucker's door, which he opened just in time.

"Uncle Tucker!" Leo cheered as Tucker picked him up.

"Hey buddy, excited for tonight?" As if he couldn't tell already. Danny came up to him with a weak smile, still carrying Leo's bag as they all walked inside.

"As much as I'm trying to believe this is just a babysitting gig for you, I'm still worried out of my mind." Danny said.

"It'll be fine Danny," Tucker said as he lowered Leo down to the floor. Both Danny and Leo's ghost sense went off, followed by Bullet sticking his head through the wall before fully entering the room. "Besides, we got him." Tucker added.

"Yeah, well, I wish that made me feel better." He dug his hand into his pocket and handed Tucker a list. "Here, it's a list of food that Leo can and can't eat that Sam made." Tucker took the list and read it over once.

"Okay, now that I have observed this, I can ask, _what_ can this child actually eat? I mean, no high fructose corn syrup, which is in _everything_, nothing with butane or phosphoric acid? But that's all the good stuff!" Danny shrugged.

"Sam's kind of a health freak."

"Kind of?" Tucker questioned. Danny shook his head with a small smile on his face before crouching down to see Leo.

"Bye Leo, I love you." He said as Leo crashed into him to give him a hug.

"I love you too, Daddy." Danny held him for a bit longer before finally standing up.

"See you later Tuck." He said before heading out the door and back into his car. He drove all the way back to the house, hoping that the night would get better, but when he entered the house, Sam wasn't there. He closed the door cautiously as he called out for her.

"Sam?" He called. He went into the kitchen where he found a note, one that terrified him to the core. It read, _Come and find us_. The note wasn't signed, but Danny knew who it was. His eyes started to glow green violently as he nearly growled out the name.

"Mona."

* * *

**Guise, this chapter was like, 3,000 words long... that's a record for me :D**

**So please, leave a review for me :P**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUISE, comic con was pretty fun. I didn't go to any panels, but it was still fun to walk around and see the other cosplay outfits. I'm totally going again next year :)**

* * *

When Danny left with Leo, Sam felt uncomfortable being alone knowing Mona was out there somewhere. She was about to rise from the couch to lock the door when the door bell rang, making her jump a little. She got up off the couch and peaked out the window nearest to the door. A woman stood at the front door waiting, but Sam didn't recognize her. Danny did say that Mona looked different now, it could be her, but why would she ring the door bell? Wouldn't she want to element of surprise on her side? Sam didn't know, but she strayed away from the door, and was about to use the back entrance to leave when she heard the door open.

"You leave your doors unlocked? At least it works out for me." The woman said from behind Sam. Sam already knew who it was, that voice and aura just gave it away.

"Danny's not here." Sam said.

"Danny isn't who I'm looking for." Sam finally turned around to face Mona for the first time in four years. Even if her face had changed, those blue eyes stayed the same with the same menace and mischief swirling around in them. "Where's Leo?" She asked. Sam could feel tears start to well up in her eyes.

"...Please... please don't hurt my baby," A chair from the kitchen shot out and hit Sam in the side, causing her to fall over onto the floor.

"That wasn't an answer." Mona said, walking over to Sam and leaning over her.

"Leo didn't do anything wrong, leave him alone!" Mona stomped Sam's shoulder, causing Sam to yelp out in surprise, but it wasn't until after that she felt the pain. Mona raised another foot, but Sam raised a hand. "Wait! You want a hostage, right? Take me." Mona raised an eyebrow. "Take me instead. Whether it's me or Leo, Danny is still going to go crazy." Mona sighed before leaning down and taking Sam by her hurt shoulder, causing her to yelp again in pain. Mona noticed a note pad on the counter and ripped a piece of paper off of it before grabbing a pen. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Leaving a message for your husband." She said as she finished scribbling it down. She threw the pen aside and looked at Sam, a sinister smile crossing her lips. "Let's go have some fun." She said. Suddenly, Sam found herself outside her old house, or in other words, her parents' house. At least they were gone on a business trip this week and wouldn't have been dragged into this situation. Mona practically kicked down the front door and dragged Sam up the stairs to her old room, which remained the same as she last kept it, which was a _long_ time ago. She was probably eighteen the last time she was in here, that was eleven years ago. That was about the time her and Danny got their apartment together. Sam knew why they were here; Mona wanted to end this where it all started.

"I don't know why you try so hard," Sam muttered from her place on the floor. Mona looked at her.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this for Danny? Even _you_ know deep down, no matter what you do, Danny will never pick you. Because he'll never love you. _I'm_ his soul mate, and he's mine. And you can't change that, no matter how hard you try." Mona only kicked her in the face, making her head snap the opposite way.

"Shut up," She said. Sam could feel the bruise already begin to form from the impact of Mona's foot, and she was pretty sure she kicked a tooth out. Sam spit onto the floor, seeing blood and a tooth come out.

"Well, fuck..." She groaned, cringing at the sight of her own blood. Mona scoffed and shook her head as she looked down at Sam.

"I still don't understand why he loves you." She commented.

"Maybe because I'm real! You're just a fucking drawing that I made thirteen years ago _on accident_! I'm your creator, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Oh, and I suppose that I should thank you?" Mona mocked. Sam sighed and looked down at the floor.

"All I want is for you to leave my family alone."

"All I want is Danny."

"All I want is for you to be hit by a truck." Mona leaned down and leaned close to Sam's face.

"You're on thin ice Manson," She growled.

"It's Fenton now, actually. It's been that way for four years."

"And you blew it." Mona turned around and shoved Sam onto her back before pinning her down. She landed a couple of punches on her, but Sam was able to kick her off. She tried running for the door, but her dresser levitated over to the door, blocking her way out. Mona appeared behind her again, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah, behave yourself. You wouldn't want anything happening to Leo, now would you?" She asked. Sam paused before leaning her head on the dresser in front of her in defeat. She thought giving herself up to take Leo's place would be protecting him, but he was still in danger of Mona, and Sam had to keep him out of harm's way.

"Just one question," Sam said as she turned around, "what the hell happened to your face?" Mona rolled her eyes.

"Plastic surgery. I couldn't go walking around with my old face, you would know who I was too easily."

"Trust me, _that's_ not what gave you away. Maybe it was lunging yourself at my husband at a supposed 'parent-teacher' conference." Sam replied. Mona squinted at her.

"Thin ice." She reminded her.

* * *

"Tucker! Is Leo okay!" Danny shouted as he busted into Tucker's house unannounced. Danny ran into the living room to see Tucker, Leo and Bullet in there watching TV.

"Of course he's okay. Why, what's wrong?" Tucker asked as Danny went over to Leo and hugged him.

"Mona's got Sam. And I don't know where they went."

"Dammit Danny! You should have had Walker stay with her when you left!"

"He's been out looking for the psychotic jerk weed all day!"

"Arguing isn't going to help anything," Bullet started, getting their attention, "we need to think of a plan." Danny and Leo's ghost sense went off once again as Walker entered Tucker's living room.

"Why does every ghost know where I live now?" Tucker asked.

"I spotted Mona with your wife." Walker said. "She's in some mansion..." Danny and Tucker looked at each other.

"Sam's old house!" They said in unison. Danny transformed into Phantom, ready to fly off with Walker until Tucker tugged on his foot.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"No way. Leo needs you now while I handle this."

"Sam's my best friend too, Danny. I at least want to be there for you. Bullet will stay with us outside." Danny sighed in frustration, not wanting to waste time arguing.

"Fine, fine. Just stay back." Danny nodded at Walker and they both took off into the sky, Walker staying behind Danny a bit as he led the way. "Is she hurt?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Dammit," He muttered, swiping a hand down his face.

"Hey, I got something for you." Walker started. Danny looked over at him and watched him reach into his coat pocket and take out what looked like an ectogun.

"An ectogun?" Danny questioned.

"Not exactly. It's like a taser, except way more powerful. If you use it on a human, it will shock them so hard, it will kill them." He handed it to Danny. "Use it on Mona." Usually, Danny would be against this, but this was Mona they were talking about. This is the person that killed their first unborn child, and he wasn't about to let anything like that happen again. They finally got to the Manson residence and flew into the house, checking the rooms to find them until they got to Sam's room. Danny and Walker phased in, seeing Sam sitting on the floor with bruises everywhere and Mona standing next to her, an amused smile crossing her features as she saw Danny.

"Finally, you're here." She held out a knife, pulling Sam's head back to press it against her throat. "Now, we can _really_ start to have fun."

* * *

**"Dammit Danny! You should have had Walker stay with her when you left!"**

**"He's been out looking for the psychotic jerk weed all day!"**

**Don't you love the way Danny and Tucker talk to each other? lol**

**So, I WAS going to do review replies, but I'm not getting enough reviews and the story is almost over anyway :( Frownie face...**

**So anyway, leave a review guys, I appreciate it :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**ShadowDragon357, OHMYGOD your review killed me, I mean, 'OMNOMNOM' LOL I died laughing...**

**And SamXDanny, if you want to know, I went as Wendy from Gravity Falls, my friend Melissa went as Dipper and my sister went as Mabel. It was freaking epic, honestly my sister had the best costume and she looks like Mabel, and Melissa actually made Dipper's book page by page. I must say, I was the best Wendy there... mostly because I was the ONLY Wendy there... LOL**

* * *

"Just take it easy," Danny started, putting his hands out in front of him to show that he dropped his defenses.

"I want him out." Mona said, referring to Walker. Danny looked over and nodded at Walker and he left the room, leaving Mona, him and Sam.

"Mona, you don't have to do this," Danny tried.

"She's the one who volunteered to go," Mona said, nodding towards Sam.

"It was either me or Leo, you would have done the same thing," Sam said, only for her head to be be pulled back again by Mona, who pressed the knife harder to Sam's skin, feeling the cold metal.

"Shut up," She ordered.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"To get what I want."

"But why this obsession? Why me?"

"Why you? You couldn't guess it?" Mona asked, taking the knife away from Sam's neck to wave it in the air as she talked, calming Sam just a little bit. "Sam's my creator. A part of her was put into me when she was drawing me, but only the strongest part of her. And what's stronger than her love for you?"

"So..." Danny started, putting the pieces together, "you and Sam share the same love for me?"

"Except she's fucking crazy," Sam muttered, only for the knife to be brought back to her throat.

"Shut up! I'll do it right now in front of him!" Mona yelled.

"Sam, seriously, just shut up for five seconds! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Danny said. He didn't say it out of anger, but he knew Sam couldn't help herself, and that mouth was going to get her in trouble, and in this case, it might get her more than just trouble.

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Tucker asked as Walker came back outside where him, Bullet and Leo were waiting at the edge of the lawn.

"Sam's at knife point, Danny's trying to calm Mona down." Walker told him.

"Danny shouldn't be reasoning with her! He should just end her now!" Tucker said, resisting the urge to face palm. He knew Danny was too nice sometimes, and he didn't have the decency to kill, but this was Mona, who was threatening his _wife_ at _knife point_. He has to do something.

"Then we should go in there." Bullet said. Walker only shook his head at him.

"Mona doesn't want any of us in there. I don't want her to snap if we show up."

"But Sam's in trouble, you have to do something," Tucker tried again. Leo looked up at Tucker.

"Mommy's in trouble?" He asked. He wasn't fully aware of what was going on, but he knew Sam was in danger, and Sam told him to use his powers only for emergencies, and this was definitely an emergency. Tucker looked down at Leo and laid his hands on his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright buddy," He said.

"It's not looking so good," Walker said. Tucker only looked up at him, shooting him daggers.

"Dude, you're horrible with children."

"Well, I'm not going to lie."

"He's four! It's better off that way!" Leo didn't want to deal with this anymore. All he wanted was for his parents to be alright, and from the looks of it, that might not happen, and if no one else was going to anything about it, he would. He suddenly disappeared from underneath Tucker's hands, making him stumble a little now that the sudden weight was gone.

"What? The kid had ghost powers?" Walker questioned.

"Did Danny not mention that?" Tucker asked.

"No, he left that little detail out."

"It doesn't matter now, we have to find him!"

* * *

"You don't have to hurt her to get me." Danny said as he watched Mona, the knife still against Sam's throat.

"Yes I do. There's no way you'd want me with her alive," Mona said as she nodded towards Sam.

"I wouldn't want to be with you even if she was dead."

"Remember what I said before," Sam said. Mona pulled Sam up by her hair so she was standing, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to keep her still and the other still holding the knife to her. "No, I mean it! I'm trying to tell you! You can go ahead and kill me, but that's not going to get you Danny, because to him, you'd only be known as the one who killed his wife. Why would he want to be with that? Everyday would just be a reminder of what you've done, and he wouldn't be able to live with that." Mona listened to Sam, her mouth twitching, for she knew she was right, but still pressed the knife right to Sam's throat.

"At least I'll get the pleasure of killing you." She said. She pressed the knife firmly to her neck, but before she could slide it, Sam was suddenly separated from Mona and pushed down to the floor.

"Leo!" Danny shouted, surprised that their son was the one who turned out to be Sam's savior.

"The little brat has ghost powers?!" Mona yelled, looking at Danny. She screamed out before throwing the knife at both Leo and Sam who still remained on the floor.

"No!" Danny jumped in front of them as quickly as he could, forming an ectoplasmic shield around them which the knife only bounced off of. Mona flew into a rage, using her telekinesis to throw anything heavy at Danny's shield, trying to get through. "Walker!" Danny shouted, hoping he would be able to hear him. He phased through the ceiling, but only his head could be seen. Danny looked up at him from under his shield. "Get them out of here!"

"Bullet!" Walker shouted, and nearly a second later, Bullet came flying through the room, Danny letting his shield down just in time for Bullet to snatch up Leo and Sam. He carried them until they reached the edge of the lawn where Tucker was.

"Sam!" He shouted, hugging her as she went up to him. "Aw man, I was so worried," He said as they pulled away. "What happened?" Sam smiled and looked over at Leo.

"Leo." She said. Tucker looked at him, and Leo hid behind Sam, thinking he was in trouble for leaving Tucker's side. He crouched down into a squat so he could see Leo better.

"You did that?" He asked, getting a small nod from Leo. Tucker smiled and held up his hand. "Nice going," He said, Leo high fiving him with a very confused expression.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Leo, you saved your mom. You're a little hero!"

"But what about Daddy?"

"He'll be alright." Sam said, looking down at Leo. Tucker walker over to her, leaning into her ear so Leo couldn't hear him.

"Will he?" He asked.

"I don't know Tucker, she's madder than I've ever seen her before." She said in a hushed tone. It was then that Tucker realized her neck was bleeding a little, probably from being pushed into the knife when Leo knocked her down.

"Sam, you're bleeding," He said.

"It's fine, I just want to know if Danny's going to be alright."

* * *

As soon as Danny let down his shield and watched Bullet take Sam and Leo, Mona came right up to him and grabbed him by the throat, shoving him against the wall. It looked like her eyes were starting to get glassy, as if holding back tears.

"I know I'll never have you, and if I can't have you, no one can. I don't have to get rid of Sam, I just have to get rid of you. But I swear, I'm doing it out of love." She said. She raised him in the air higher, but Danny only kicked her in the chest, sending her backwards. He dropped to the floor and took a moment to breathe before getting up and flying to her. While still on the ground, he punched her over and over, but a chair flew into him, knocking him away from her. From the floor, Mona could see the knife was not even a foot away from her, so she grabbed it as she got up and stood by Danny, raising the knife in the air, but as she was about to bring it down, Walker flew into her, sending her into the wall opposite of them. Danny exhaled and got to his feet.

"Thanks Walker," He said.

"Don't thank me yet," He said as he went intangible, a few books being thrown at him. Mona lunged at Walker, trying to land punches, kicks, anything on him, but he just went intangible. She screamed out in frustration, knowing she couldn't do anything to them.

"Danny, use what I gave you!" He yelled as he threw Mona to the floor. Danny took out the device that was hanging off his belt and looked at it. It would surely kill Mona, but was he ready to do that?

"But, it's designed to kill,"

"So is she!" He said, looking back at Danny, only to be hit by a dresser, sending him into the wall. Danny looked up at Mona as she stood up from the floor, advancing towards him. Mona was right, he didn't have the decency to kill. But this was different. This was a person who went after his son, held his wife at knife point, then tried to kill him. It was time to end this. Before Mona could get to him, he grabbed her by the throat just as she did before to him and slammed her against the wall.

"You knew deep down that I could never love you. You're a waste of my time and energy." He pressed the barrel of the gun to her stomach, and shot her at point blank. At first she just looked shocked. Then her eyes went wide before convulsing to the floor for a few moments.

Then, she was still.

* * *

**The next chapter is the epilogue D: I told you it was a short story...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating early 'cause why the hell not... and it's Halloween :D**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sam stepped back to take a good look at Leo. He was wearing a full body black suit with a skeleton printed on the front and gloves to match.

"Do I look scary, Mommy?" Leo asked, running to the other side of the room to look in the mirror that hung on the back of his bedroom door.

"I think you look scarier than _all_ the ghosts in the town." Sam said, messing with his black hair. He smiled brightly and opened the door.

"Is Daddy ready yet?" He asked, peaking outside.

"He should be. All he has to do is transform." She opened the door all the way for Leo to get out. "Go downstairs with Uncle Tucker." She said, earning a nod from him. She watched him bound down the stairs before walking over to her and Danny's room where the door was slightly ajar. She knocked on it once before fully entering.

"Danny," She said, causing him to look up from his spot on the edge of the bed, "what's up?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still a little rattled." He admitted. The whole situation with Mona happened over a week ago, and Walker even agreed to bury Mona's body in the Ghost Zone's graveyard. But that was the point. _Danny_ was the one who _put_ her in a grave. He thought he'd be okay with it conscience wise because of the circumstances, but he was still stressing over it.

"You did what you had to. Don't let this make a dent in your conscience, that's what she would want. The best revenge, is to forget her." Danny sighed and nodded, looking over at Sam with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right." He got off the bed and they both headed downstairs. "So, are we ready?" He asked as he approached Tucker and Leo who stood by the front door.

"I'm ready to hear a kick ass story from Danny Phantom," Tucker said. The Trick-or-Treating was over and it was nearing the end of the night, and a bunch of kids and their parents were waiting for another famous ghost story from Danny Phantom. Danny always told real stories of his fights, for he had hundreds, but he watered them down for the kids. Tucker always attended since he's always tagged along with Danny and Sam when Leo goes Trick-or-Treating, so he stuck around for the story.

"Good, 'cause I got a good one." He said. He opened the front door to find kids and parents from the neighborhood sitting on the front lawn waiting. It was weird how this all started. One kid would recognize him and ask for a story, then another, and another, and eventually Danny had told them to come back at the end of the night when they were done Trick-or-Treating so everyone else who wanted to hear one could come too, and a lot more people than he expected came, and it just became an annual thing.

"Hey guys," He said as Sam and Tucker sat on the other side of the porch from him. Leo stood by Danny, leaning on the railing of the porch. "You ready for a story?" He asked, earning several shouts in agreement.

"Well, I have a really good one to share. It's about a villain who tried to tear me apart from the love of my life, and in the process," He looked over at Leo and picked him up, sitting him on the railing of the porch, "a little hero rises." Leo smiled at him and Danny smiled back before looking at Sam. Her eyes amethyst eyes were locked on his blue ones, a loving smile appearing on her face. "But all that matters though, is in the end, we were too strong to be defeated. And we'll always stay that way."

* * *

**That is the ABSOLUTE last story. No more. THIS I SWEAR lol El Tigre reference...**

**So, I have a new story planned, it's not totally finished, but it almost is. It's going to be called Rough Hands, and even though it's not finished, I'll post it next week because I don't want to leave you guys hangning :)**

**So review for the last time :P**

**BYEEEEEEEEE! :D**


End file.
